nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:That D would have been toast.
If it weren't it appearing so early in the game :( Playing Hum, Chaotic Wiz. Kitty Killer did what it does best within a few turns... but otherwise an easy few dungeon levels. Camped a few shops, got lucky with a horn of fire and /oCold, excited for having a decent run down the first few levels. By the time I reached the Oracle I was already level 9, received early fire and cold resistance from a gray ooze and a winter wolf cub, and invisibility from a /oI. Plenty of methods of escape, but only a few blessed daggers wielded and force bolt to attack with. Of all the spellbooks I came across the only useful one was Identify. Upon entering the Oracle's outer chamber I found an army of hill orcs and an army of Uruk-hai. Nothing too painful, 99 power meant plenty of force bolt for everyone. At least that was when the room wasn't so crowded... The first Uruk-hai to be killed dropped a wand; which just happened to be amongst the hoards. Fearing the possibility of it being a /oD I desperately force bolted everything and anything that came near the wand. But the orcs and Uruk-hai were relentless. Finally, after felling hoards of the brutes (it seemed as if there were several "spawns" of them each... just my luck) I approached the wand. Little did I know what was waiting around the corner of the Oracle's inner chamber. A bloody Gnome. Just in time to pick the wand up and give it a few zaps. *ZAP* A jabberwok?! Fearing for my life I make a run fro the up stair *ZAP* a paper golem... *ZAP* a rock mole... *ZAP* a fog cloud... *ZAP* a violet fungus... I reached the path to the upstair with another unwelcome surprise, a few apes emerging from the very corridor that lead to saftey. Of all my escape items none were sure enough to get trough; teleport with no teleport control could set me right in the jabberwok's path. So I dropped my only, cursed scroll of scare monster and chilled for a bit. *ZAP* soldier ant... *ZAP* straw golem... *ZAP* ... what is that... is that a...? Red Dragon? Invisibility was apparently not very helpful. One breath of fire and my pseudo-E-square was toast; not to mention my flimsy leather cap. Luckily my scrolls were safe, and my potions in a sac. Unluckily the jabberwock approached. Now my options were teleport it, or teleport myself. While taking my /oT out of its sac, the jabberwock suddenly polymorphed into a measly jackal. It was certainly odd that even a monster with a /oCM could summon a jabberwock so early in the game so I should have figured it was a chameleon... but then again the fire dragon was odd as well. Perhaps it, too, was a chameleon? Scary choices of starting appearances. Either way, I didn't want to wait around to find out, so I teleported. A few cigarettes later and I was at the upstair; I had landed in the room above it, and without the invisibility I would imagine there would be a bit more trouble. Either way, escaped upstairs to recover my power on a safe-room. Got very lucky with another scroll of scare monster as a death drop, which was easily kickable into the safe-room. Locked the door and spent the next thousand or so turns trying to get _out_ of said room. The time it took me to regenerate gave plenty of time for nasties to spawn... including another chameleon who thought it would be funny to umber-hulk his way through the wall. After far too many attempts to get out I figured I would not get anywhere just standing around and healing all the time. So I made a bolt for that downstair, back to the Oracle. And... well... I never made it. A rope golem of all things got the best of me. Or perhaps it was my ignorance of battle spam. A woodland nymph had taken her eyes to me while this rope golem seemed to do just fine dodge my force bolts, so I figured that nymph would have to go before she stole something important. In killing her I broke her mirrior, a minor price to pay compared to a charge in my horn or wand. Though that Rope Golem got in a few too many hits when a dwarf thought smashing a potion of paralysis over my head would be funny. Stunned for just enough turns for that rope golem to drop me to 9 hp (having had just healed to max; 85 hp; and with a bit of help from that very dwarf). I considered teleporting, but I knew that rope golem was almost dead and I "knew" I could pray... so I decided to see what Anhur had to say. Well, I never got to hear him. It would seem he was a little upset over a broken mirror that I failed to notice. So much for being a "chaotic" god, huh... So after all of that, bested by a rope golem... out of fear of a fake jabberwock and a premature Red Dragon. op. still a noob, forgot to sign :) and forgot to log in. go me. Ipslne 04:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC)